A Dashing story
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Zoe and Wade made a very private tape during Halloweeen. In who's hands will the tape end up? Will this force them to talk about whatever is going on between them or will it change absolutly nothing? I have updated this story on 04/03/2016 with a slightly new ending.
**Hi guys,**

 **I have just updated this story as it was indeed a bit rushed. Hope you like the new and improved version.**

 **This is my first fanfic ever. English is not my native tongue, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I value reviews highly. The following story takes place after 2x05 followed by a jump to 2x08.**

 **A sequel to this story is still in the works, but I want to finsh my other fanfiction first.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wade looked at Zoe's phone, checking the time. "We still got thirteen minutes." He said suggestively.

She approached him, her head tilted towards his face.

"Well, I do have to make sure the camera works." Itching closer to him. He smiled into their kiss. Using one arm he lifted her up and threw her on the bed, quickly climbing on top of her as she giggled. As he crashed his lips onto hers, the giggled dies down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was wiping down the bar, stealing a few glances at Zoe who sat in the corner of the Rammer Jammer. She was sipping from a large glass of wine, the the wine Wade always had especially ordered for her, although he would never admit that to her, they were just sleeping around after all, monogamously, but still just sleeping together.

He saw her flick through a medical magazine. "God she looks beautiful." He thought to himself.

A crumpled up piece of paper hit him in the face, he looked up and saw George looking at him intently. He had completely missed George entering the Rammer Jammer and sitting down at the bar until then.

"You okay?" George asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Yeah" quickly taking his eyes off Zoe and focused on George, who pointed at the beer tap. He poured George a beer, placing it in front of him.

Wade wasn't sure how he felt about George. They had been and still were best friends. Sure, he was the one sleeping with Zoe and George was in the dark about that, but what if George declared his love for Zoe and she ran off with golden boy? He knew he had no right to Zoe Hart, she wasn't his to keep, but he wasn't ready to find out how much she actually wanted to be with George either.

A snapping noise brought him back to the Rammer Jammer. He looked at George, who was snapping his fingers in front of Wade's face with a confused expression on his face.

"Dude," what's up with you these days? George asked, looking at him concerned. Your mood is all over the place lately "

"My mood?" Wade asked him in a mocking tone.

"Well, sometimes you are distant or happy then you sad, other times you're cracking jokes like the old Wade and the next minute you're sulking, like you are doing now. What's up with you?"

"Don't know what you are talkin' bout Tucker." Shrugging as he walked towards the back room, in dire need of a break from George.

George never did him any wrong. Hey they were even best friends, he just felt suffocated with George around, like he and Zoe were going to be stuck as "casually monogamous" forever, as long as George was still available for Zoe. Like he was only a placeholder for George. The thing he wanted most, was being with Zoe and actually being with her in the long run. He would like to be the man she was pining for, pining for him instead of stupid George.

As he walked out of the office, he saw George leaning over Zoe and talking to her animatedly. His body way too close to Zoe for his liking. She was laughing at something George said. He looked on as he saw George touching her arm slightly. To his dismay Zoe got up from her seat, put some money on the table and left the Rammer Jammer with George. She didn't even look back at him like she usually did.

The rest of the day had been very busy day at the Rammer Jammer, leaving not that much time to dwell on Zoe and George. He could not wait to get back home and crash into his bed. He didn't even bother to switch on the light as he entered the gatehouse. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. As he slipped into bed, he felt someone in his bed. He squinted to the side where Zoe usually slept when she stayed over. She was sleeping soundly, her hair fanned out on the pillow. He noticed she was still fully clothed. She had clearly fallen asleep whilst waiting for him.

She was sleeping on her side, facing the space he usually invaded. He watched her for a moment, smiling to himself.

How could he be jealous of George if she was in his bed? She chose to be here, with him.

He thought about the conversation they had earlier. How she was so opposed to telling George what is going on between them. Whatever it was that was going on between them anyway.

He sighed, slipping into bed facing Zoe. Zoe cuddled into him, placing her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, as he pulled his arm around her, kissing her forehead. It only woke her up slightly.

She whispered a soft "Hi" before going back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee. She was sitting on his bed looking at him. "Hey" he said, sitting up, his chest exposed, flashing her his half grin.

"Hey." She answered, handing him his coffee, looking at him shyly for some reason. Her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she averted his eyes.

Wade surprised by this behaviour raised his eyebrows as their met again. She seemed pretty nervous for some reason.

"Wade. She started, followed by a deep sigh. Remember when we talked about George before, how I don't want to tell him about us?"

"Yeah" He felt the knot in his stomach tightening, he surely remembered her many, non-rational reasons to not tell George anything. "Here we go, she wants to be with George." He thought to himself. She was finally going to come clear to him. They were definitely over. He resigned himself to the fact that it was over and done with for Zoe and Wade.

She started speaking again, but was silenced as she yanked her head and looked towards the bedside table.

Her phone was buzzing, he grabbed it for her as he was closest to her phone, glancing at the screen out of habit before handing it to her. It was George. Why was George calling her?

He handed the phone to Zoe, not meeting her gaze.

She quickly accepted the call. "George? What's up" Wade noticed the platonic tone she used with George.

He looked at Zoe who seemed to be listening very intently. Her cheeks suddenly flushed as she listened to whatever George was saying. Her expression changed from concentration to complete shock within seconds, her eyes bulging whilst her hand moved over her open mouth. Her face turning crimson as he looked at her. "Oh my" was all she could muster. Still a shocked look on her face.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn't notice. "Zoe?" Wade tried, moving to touch her leg to get her attention, but at that moment his phone started buzzing as well.

It was Dash of all people, why was Dash calling him? Curious he answered the phone, completely missing Zoe wildly waving her arms in an attempt to stop him.

Dash spoke immediately. "Wade, glad you are not too busy with that girlfriend of yours. Care to tell us more about your relationship? How long has Zade been going on?" Dash put the emphasis on the word "Zade."

Wade was flabbergasted and it took him a few seconds to reply to an excited Dash. "Relationship?" He replied, Dash spoke again but he missed whatever he said, because Zoe had grabbed his phone from his hands and switched his phone off completely.

"Hey! He said angrily, looking at her, she was no longer on the phone to George, what was that for?"

Zoe didn't reply.

He looked at her. Her face was drained of any colour, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Zoe?" He said tentatively. She looked at him. Her big brown eyes full of shock.

He moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Zoe, you are scaring me, what is going on?"

"Wade...The... the tape."

"What tape?"

"During Halloween."

"I'm not following."

Zoe turned to face him, her expression full of horror now.

"Remember when I was trying to catch my bed stalker? You came over to install that camera for me?"

"Yeah" Wade sure remembered, he couldn't help but smile at the memory. "What about it?"

He looked at Zoe, horror still on her face, as the realisation hit him. "Wait, that thing was actually recording?" he asked, laughing now.

Zoe hit him in the chest. "Not funny, not funny at all Wade, her voice very high pitched now, I am horrified!"

"So how many times have you watched it? I bet you watched it many times, you really moved up from a B- after that night." Wade joked, wagging his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his face.

She did not laugh, actually she looked closer to a mental breakdown.

"So, why is George calling you of all people?"

Zoe looked at him, "George came over to me yesterday in the Rammer Jammer to borrow my laptop for the council meeting this afternoon, his wasn't working, so he came with me to my office and I gave him my laptop to use. I never gave a second thought about the video being on the laptop. Before the council meeting, he did a test run for the presentation, he opened all the files on the desktop and I think, you know…. The video obviously started playing by itself."

Wade laughed at Zoe's horrified look and the thought of George seeing that video. Hopefully he turned the video off before it was finished.

"Thank God it was only him and Dash." Zoe said, smiling weakly at Wade.

"So George now knows about us." Wade said, anxious as to where this would leave them. Secretly he was glad that George now knew and glad George now knew he got to Zoe first, he had shared something with Zoe no other man in Bluebell had shared with her. But Zoe surely was not going to see it like that. He looked at her. She had a shy smile on her face.

"Yes, George now knows, even worse, Dash knows, I hope Dash didn't get his paws on the video. The entire town will now know by now." She finally said.

"I do have some ethics." A voice came from the door, Dash stood in the doorframe, neither of them heard him come in. "I do love me some gossip, but that video looked mighty private."

Zoe blushed again, Wade smirked. He smiled broadly at them as he approached the bed they were sitting on, looking at them, neither hardly dressed, Zoe with her mushed up hair, shorty shorts and a flimsy top without even a bra underneath and Wade in his boxers and grey t-shirt.

"Dash, please I'm begging you, please don't write about this on your blog. I will lose all my patients. I'll have to move to Fillmore." She meant the last bit as a challenge. Surely he would not want to be responsible for Dr Zoe Hart moving to Fillmore.

"Well, what do you offer me in return?" He said with a mischievous look on his face.

"In return?"

"I need a good gossip story instead, I already told Delma there's some big news coming to Bluebell."

"You did what?!" Zoe hid her face in her hands and groaned. Wade sat next to her on the bed, quite entertained with the proceedings. Curious to see how Zoe would get herself out of this.

"Well, how about you can out us, you know, when we're ready for everyone to know about us, you'll have the scoop, the prime news. I won't even tell Lavon anything."

Dash smiled broadly again "And when will that be?"

"Soon, I promise." Zoe told him, her cheeks flushed heavily red she could feel Wade's eyes on her. Even from the corner of her eye she could tell his mouth was open in shock. After reassuring an excited Dash that she would call him when he could "out" them, she pushed him out of the gatehouse and turned back towards the bed where Wade still sat with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So how are you going to fix all this?" He asked her

She looked at him for a moment and took a breath. "Remember an hour ago when I told you I wanted to talk to you about something, before all this happened." Pointing at her phone on the bed.

"Yeah"

"I wanted to ask you, Wade," meeting his gaze "If we could maybe stop this monogamous casual thing we have got going on?"

Wade felt crushed, for a moment he had the slightest hope they could become more and that she wanted that as well. She spoke again, but he didn't catch the words, he was too crushed, too disappointed to hear her come up with all the reasons they could no longer be a whatever it was they were. His walls that he broke down when it came to Zoe Hart around him already building back up.

"Wade?" She asked him, her voice small, she sounded vulnerable. She looked at him expectantly.

"Zoe, sorry what was it you said?" He asked sweetly, he didn't want her to think he was a jerk for not listening to her, even though he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"I said, I want to stop this casual monogamous thing we have going on and move onto something better."

"Something better?" He whispered looking at her in shock.

She smiled shyly, "Well, I hope you think it's better, you know, making it official, us official." Her big brown eyes meeting his green.

"Zoe, what are you saying?" He was hoping he understood what she was saying, he was hoping she was asking him to be in an official relationship with her, but with Zoe you could never be sure. He would be better off waiting for her to explain what it is she wants.

"Wade Kinsella" She said, sitting up and facing him, placing her hands on his knees. "Would you like to be my boyfriend? Officially? As in, the entire town of Bluebell knowing about it, boyfriend?" She looked at him expectantly, holding her breath.

Wade's heart was racing as he smiled at her for a split second before moving towards her and crashing his lips onto hers, his hands moving to cradle her face. For a moment she was surprised by his actions, but she quickly wrapped her arms around him, to pull him closer.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking access, which he gladly accepted, opening his mouth. He deepened the kiss, giving her his answer with his sweet kiss. He moved one hand to her back and gently laid her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Moving both hands to her waist softly stroking the skin before moving his hand up, underneath her flimsy top that he secretly loved. He could feel her arching her back as his hands roamed over her torso.

She pulled his hair and moaned, as his hands found her breasts, stroking them, his thumb flicking over her nipples. The kiss turned from passionate to urgent and full of lust. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. They broke their kiss momentarily so she could remove his shirt before their mouths found each other again I a hungry kiss. Her hands roamed over the strong muscles on his back, pulling him even closer whilst his mouth moved to her neck, trailing it with kisses. He moved himself upward and removed her top in a swift movement before he proceeded to kiss her neck, his hands stroking the small of her back, tugging at the hem of her shorts.

She could feel his warm rapid breath on her skin. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her hips against his, she could feel him through his boxers. Her hands moved to the front of his boxers and cupped him as he led out a loud groan near her ear. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off with heated urgency before attacking her lips again, biting on her bottom lip as he knew she liked. She threw her head back in pleasure, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her hands trailed the back of his boxers before she removed them. He positioned himself between her legs, he pressed his hips slowly against her, the lace of her panties the only thing between them before he quickly removed her panties.

He frantically reached over to the nightstand for a condom, however, his hands never managed to find one. Annoyed. He lifted himself slightly off Zoe to look into the nightstand, only to realise they were all gone. Zoe pulled him down back onto her, wrapping her legs around his hips again, before she spoke breathless "It's fine." Crashing her lips against his and pulling him firmly down to her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay in Wade's bed basking in the afternoon sunlight that came through the window. Zoe was lying on her front, her head on her arms, her eyes closed. Her hair fanned over her shoulders. Wade was on his side, his head propped on his hand whilst his other hand drew soft circles on her back.

Zoe opened her eyes as she could feel his eyes on her. She met his gaze, he was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Speak up. She said, turning her body towards his. What is on your mind."

"It's nothing babe." He smiled weakly and rolled onto his back.

"Wade?" She said, moving closer to Wade and leaned onto him, forcing him to face her.

He smiled at her and put some of her hair behind her air. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Don't get me wrong Zoe, it was amazing, the sex I mean, but I can't believe we were just so stupid, so careless." He started to fidget with the duvet.

"We didn't use any protection Zoe, what if you get pregnant?! I'm not ready for kids"

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face, placing her hand on his. "Don't you worry about it." She said as she put her head on his chest. He could feel that she had tensed up at his words.

"Don't worry about it? Neurotic Zoe is telling me not to worry?" He placed a hand on her forehead, Well, no fever, so you're not sick, what's wrong with you Zoe?"

"Wade I don't want to talk about it."

"Well something is wrong then, you love to talk." The joke was lost on her however as she was still a bit tense.

"Glad you think something is wrong with me." Her voice raised as she removed herself from Wade and sat up in the bed, pulling her top back on, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Woo, what are you getting mad for? Baby what's going on, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed and towards his body, he flipped her so she was facing him once more. He looked into her eyes. "Zoe. He pleaded. Why are you getting mad?"

"Wade, it's not you, and I don't want to have this conversation right now!"

"Well, saying that maked me even more nervous, that and you suddenly mad for no apparent reason."

I can't have babies, I can never have babies, so I guess that's what's wrong with me." She blurted out angrily, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What? You can't have babies?" Wade was shocked, this was not what he was expecting at all.

Zoe looked at him again, he let out a breath and said. "Wade, I can't have babies, you know, I can't conceive naturally. So don't you worry about anything."

He looked at her, he felt like a punk for joking about her having a fever now. "Zoe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Hugging her against his chest and stroking her hair. And I don't mind, if you can't have babies, you know, in the far far future," he jokily added. All I care about is you and being with you. He moved his hand on her cheek, stroking it, removing the remaining tears. All I want is you baby, being with you, spending every day with you, waking up next to you and go to sleep with you."

She looked up at him, his eyes sincere, she tilted her head towards his as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She put her head back on his chest and he hugged her close to him.

"How do you even know you can't, if you don't mind telling me." Wade asked

I've known since college. We had a specialist visiting in the hospital a few weeks and he gave the staff an opportunity to get tested if we wanted to. Me and Gigi went, more as a joke. None of us were thinking about the future that much. But the results showed I don't have a natural ovulation.

Wade raised his eyebrows and she could feel he did. "It's a long story Wade and it basically means I need hormone treatment in case I ever would like to have children."

Wade was silent for a moment, thinking about what she was telling him. It forced him to think about the future more than he ever had with any other woman.

"Do you?" He finally asked.

"Do I want to have children?" She asked him as she lifted her head, now looking at him again. He nodded at her. "I do, not now but I'd like to in the future. But I don't know if I can so I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Whatever happens, happens Zoe, no need to worry about the future. Although as long as you're with me. I'm sure I'll be the happiest man on the planet."

She smiled at him, moving her head towards his and kissed him. She was surprised when he broke the kiss fairly quickly. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So how about you give Dash that first? I bet he's been waiting by the phone all day."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading. A review or PM is always highly appreciated.**


End file.
